Wardrobe Malfunction
by comealongpond
Summary: Rapunzel's fancy clothes are a pain to get off.


Eugene just barely managed to push open the door of his bedroom, slide himself and Rapunzel through it, close it, and push her up against it before the guards passed by on their nightly route around the castle. Rapunzel muttered his name; Eugene couldn't tell if it was out of protest or from their increased proximity as he started to kiss her again, no longer worried about holding back.

She said his name again, kissing him back hungrily and pulling at his vest. It was unusual for her to act like this. Well, he better give her what she wanted. He pushed her harder against the wall, pushing himself up against her, wondering just how many layers were in between them. Rapunzel whined from frustration and roughly pulled on his hair, trying to bring him into another kiss.

"Shh. Shh. Bed, now," Eugene ordered. Not letting go of her, he managed to walk her towards the bed, which was a slightly difficult task because she refused to stop kissing him while he was doing so. Stumbling backward, Rapunzel reached the bed and laid down, pulling Eugene on top of her and giggling slightly.

Eugene smirked and positioned himself on top of her, wasting no time on going back to kissing her. This wasn't good enough for either of them, however, and Rapunzel started arching into him, her hands furiously trying to find a way to unbutton his vest without having to break the kiss.

When she had succeeded halfway, Eugene's hands started to get in the way of hers as he tried to undo her dress. It was a beautiful dress, really, but there were too many laces and ties and layers to it. He continued kissing her as he worked on untying the front, but soon he had to shift more of his focus to that task. "Baby," he said breathlessly, trying to remain cool, but already feeling somewhat lightheaded from his desire. "I thought I told you…not to wear the complicated dresses on days when we get like this."

"I didn't _know _we were gonna get like this," Rapunzel said, rolling her eyes and pulling off his vest and shirt. She grinned and kissed her neck, trailing her kisses lower along his bare skin.

"It's not my fault…that we're irresistible to each other," Eugene said between gasps. He managed to pull Rapunzel away from him enough to keep working on her dress, but she was writhing underneath him from impatience. It was hard to contain her.

"Please…I can't wait any longer," Rapunzel mumbled, tugging on the waistband of his pants.

Eugene managed to slide her dress down, doing it so quickly that he could hear the thread ripping apart. Rapunzel looked with worry at her dress, but decided it didn't matter right now and eagerly kicked it off the rest of the way and onto the floor. Feeling better now, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. He kissed her forcefully, pressing against her, causing Rapunzel to gasp from both pleasure and discomfort. "Ow…can't…breathe…"

"You and your fucking corset," Eugene growled, pulling back from her to allow her to catch her breath. He hated that she had to wear that thing. It was uncomfortable for her, and it was a huge pain to take off. He fumbled with it for a while, trying to do this as quickly as possible, because honestly, he couldn't wait much longer either.

Rapunzel struggled against him as she slipped out of her underwear. "Eugene, honey, you have to undo it from the back."

Eugene muttered some more swear words as he reached a hand around her back, trying to figure the damn thing out. He began undoing some of the laces, but he realized that this would take forever and he didn't want that. Pulling a dagger out of his pocket, he slipped it under the front of her corset and quickly pulled up. Rapunzel gasped, seeing how the close the knife was to her skin. "W-why do you even _have _that?" she asked.

"Ex-thief. Better safe than sorry," Eugene said. With another cut of the dagger, her corset fell off completely. He quickly threw aside, ignoring the way Rapunzel's brows furrowed together in anger.

"Eugene!" she said. "You already ruined my dress and now my corset? I can't believe you! Just because we're impatient doesn't mean you have to – "

Rapunzel didn't get to finish her sentence before he entered her suddenly, making her forget all about her broken corset. What a silly thing to get worked up over, really. She gasped and gripped his back firmly.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" he asked, smirking handsomely.

"No, no," Rapunzel said, shaking her head. She sighed and looked into his eyes, smiling a bit. He grinned and bit down on her shoulder, moving down to her chest. So, this was an advantage of not wearing a corset during sex… Not that she was really thinking about that at the moment. She was just thinking about how good all of this felt and how amazing he was.

Eugene kept showering her with kisses as he thrust in and out of her, making Rapunzel giggle and moan and pull him closer. "E-eugene," she muttered as he kept building up a rhythm.

"Hmm, what?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Blondie." He smiled and kissed her quickly.

Picking up the pace a little, it was only a few minutes before Eugene reached his peak, Rapunzel following immediately after. Muttering her name, he fell on top of her, breathing heavily. "Okay. I needed that."

"Me too," Rapunzel confirmed, nodding and pulling him into a kiss. After lazily kissing him for a few minutes, Rapunzel sat up, pulling the covers around her and looking at the room. "So, we have a problem."

"Oh, what's that?" Eugene asked, still in a bit of a daze.

Rapunzel sighed. "Well, we're in your bedroom. You ripped the front of my dress and I don't have a corset to wear. How am I supposed to get out if I don't have anything to wear?"

Eugene grinned and pulled her down into a kiss. "I don't know. I guess you'll have to stay here and keep me company _forever_."

"I'm being serious, Eugene," Rapunzel said. That was so irresponsible of him to damage her clothing like that. Her clothes were extremely expensive, which he should have known.

Eugene sighed and pulled up his pants, sitting next to her. "Don't worry. I'll go to your room and get you something. And in the meanwhile, I'll lend you one of my shirts because you look remarkably sexy in them."

"Okay, but I'm still mad at you," Rapunzel said, looking away.

"You won't be for long," Eugene said, kissing her neck. And he was right, because when his lips touched her, she amazingly forgot about all her frustration towards him and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay for fluff. And I can't write sex scenes… I'm gonna go hide now…**


End file.
